


Caught Red Handed

by JesterMonkey



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Humiliation, Interrogation, Mild Sexual Content, Situational Humiliation, kek, masturbation jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5939047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesterMonkey/pseuds/JesterMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of hanmidown's "Trust Me"- Caught Red Handed tells the story of Medic being laughed at for being caught masturbating...</p><p>It's about as good as it sounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught Red Handed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hanmidown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanmidown/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Trust me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5898232) by [hanmidown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanmidown/pseuds/hanmidown). 



> This is probably the best thing I've ever written and the worst thing ever made.

The conference room erupted into laughter as it quickly became an interrogation room. The Medic was the only one seated, head slammed against the table and hands curled into fists. Pyro stayed close to the walls and in the shadows, knowing very well that they brought this onto him. It wasn't their fault though, the Pyro was only an on-looker- a witness to the crime. Although Pyro had committed the same crime, those were simply minor details that went unnoticed.

Scout wiped a tear from his eye. "Y'know, Medic...I didn't take you for that kinda guy!" He retorted with a sly grin.

Engineer shook his head at the Medic. "That ain't right."

"Please!" The Medic groaned. "Can we just forget about this?"

The others fell silent when the Heavy stood at the Medic's side, supporting him and helping him through the torture. Spy leaned over the Medic and gently patted his back.

"It's only natural, my friend." Spy said through loud snorts. The Spy couldn't hold in the laughter and slammed his fists against the table as he collapsed to the floor. "The thought of it is f***ing disgusting!"

Medic put his hands over his ears in defeat and let the others release the initial shock and laughter form their systems.

"That's bloody hilarious!" Sniper slapped his knee. 

"Ah, come on you bloody fool!" Demo roared. "It's not like you've never done it before! All the way up there in your little box!"

"Yeah, but at least I have the self-respect to lock the bloody door behind me!" Sniper hissed. 

"Medic said door was locked." Heavy sighed, patting his friend on the back in a lame attempt to comfort him.

"Well Pyro said-" Scout began, interrupted by a 'MMPH?!' from Pyro. Scout shrugged off the Pyro's muffled rage going on behind him as he continued to speak. "Well, it's still funny."

"Oh, so it's funny when it's someone else being laughed at, is it Scout?" Spy mused. "Don't you remember the last time this happened?"

"No. No, I don't." Scout folded his arms. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Soldier burst into the room and screamed. "WHAT'S THIS ABOUT MASTURBATION?!"

Scout rolled his eyes. "Medic was rubbin' himself a good one apparently."

The soldier tore off his shirt. "Oh yeah!?" He boomed. "No one can masturbate better than I can! Just watch em, fellas!"

The Engineer rushed over to the Soldier and pinned him to the ground and punched him in the neck. "Hold your horses, there!"

"Yeah." Scout sighed. "Let's not do that."

Spy rolled his eyes and lit a cigarette, the excitement finally wearing off on him. "Keep your clothes on...please."

"I'll show 'em who the REAL man around here is!" Soldier screamed, easily throwing the shorter Engineer off of his back. The Soldier began to tear at his pants as Heavy, Demo and Sniper all rushed over to dog-pile him.

"Steady on!" Sniper groaned, stepping on the Soldier's head.

The Pyro stepped over towards the pile on the floor and dove towards the Soldiers back. The Heavy sat comfortably on the Soldier's lower back while the Demoman and Engineer restrained the flainging arms and legs.

Scout shook his head at the mess on the floor. "That's nasty. Yo, Medic! You gonna wack off to that?"

Medic quickly rose from his seat and sped towards Scout, grabbing his by the collar of his shirt. Medic looked into his eyes with a burning fury and slammed his forehead against the Scout's nose, breaking it instantly. Scout fell to the floor moaning an writhing in pain. Medic sighed and wandered out of the room. Pyro slowly trailed behind him with a hand stuck out towards him.

The others (except the Soldier) sighed in relief, the moment now officially passing. Those in the dog-pile stood up and walked out of the conference room, laughing among each other.

"I dunno about you ladies." Demo said winking/blinking. "But I'm gonna have a nice wank."

Sniper laughed, patting him on the shoulder. "You do that mate."

The heavy rubbed the back of his head and yawned, meanwhile, the Engineer groaned as the others continued to make dick jokes. Spy giggled to himself and he slowly strolled out of the room, trying his hardest to ignore the loud screaming from behind him.

"You think you can jack-off better than me, do ya? Do ya, you Nazi punk!" Soldier screamed. "I'll show 'em! I'LL SHOW 'EM ALL!"

**Author's Note:**

> I completely ruined hanmidown's fic for my own amusement. If you're reading this, I am soooooo sorry but the idea came into my mind and I just had to.


End file.
